


Unsolicited Comfort

by yujikkeu (vvoori)



Series: ゆとゆこ [6]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M, bc i feel strongly for what happened a few days back, fluffy!jima, where code blue fans attacked yuto and naritan, yutoyuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvoori/pseuds/yujikkeu
Summary: "When the time comes that I do cry, you better come help me."





	Unsolicited Comfort

What made the movie completely different from everything else they've done, is that they were _not_ asked to _immerse_ themselves in the role, but to actually  _be_ the characters; to find Koharu and Ryota within them. Instead of putting themselves  _in_ the roles, Director Ichii had asked them to bring _out_ their inner Uemura and Hayama. It was one of the main reasons why the movie simply held a special place in both their hearts, as well as each other; for once upon a time, Nakajima Yuto and Araki Yuko lived life as Hayama Ryota and Uemura Koharu.

It explains why the lines and the scenes remain so crystal clear in their memory; it didn't feel like it was scripted at all. Looking back, it felt as though they were actually things they've told each other without anything guiding them. It explains so many things, including why they felt so deeply connected with each other, as if they were the characters themselves, and that the movie talked of  _their_ love story instead, not Koharu and Ryota's.

Maybe it's the reason why he found himself rushing out of his apartment in the wee hours of the night; why he felt so angry, and why he felt the need to rush to where she is.

_Aren't you being a little too insensitive?_

_This is not a project you can make fun of so easily._

_I hope you're removed from the drama._

_I hate the new cast._

_I hate Araki Yuko._

It was beyond his understanding, how people could behave in such a way. Personally, he thought it was funny; five Narita Ryos mimicking how the original drama poster looked like, all edited, of course, by his lady. She had always had a penchant for editing photos or videos, after all, so it didn't come as a surprise. He didn't think it would stir so much controversy for the joke was pretty harmless; but even then, she got burnt so much, that within the past few hours, she hasn't been responding to his messages as much as she usually did.

_Hmm.. I'm not really hungry._

_I guess it's okay.._

_I'm not sure, I don't know._

_Sorry._

_I'm not really in the mood.._

She had stopped replying thirty minutes before Yuto ran out to his car. It didn't take long for him to bring the vehicle to life and soon he's on Tokyo's streets, zooming past the traffic whenever it allows. It's been a year since they've met and become friends; he'd like to believe in that time, he knows her well enough to know that she's feeling terrible and upset; and his desire to never let her feel such way.

Imagining Yuko sad and brooding is simply difficult, but seeing her settled on the swing set found in her family's front yard is enough to break his heart into a million pieces. There she is, gaze downcast, her eyes brimming with tears, obviously doubting herself. The usually happy, chirpy and bouncy Araki Yuko is nowhere to be found; instead, there sat a gloomy, teary clone in her place. 

He turns off his engine, and takes no time in approaching her. Soon, his arms were wrapped around her tightly, holding her close. 

"Y-Yuto..?" Her voice comes small and quiet, and he doesn't look at her, but instead he squeezes her gently, his chin settling atop her head. "..what are you doing here?"

"You said I should come if you're crying, right?" He says, his head then tipping to the side to glance at her, a kind, warm smile etched on his lips. "At least, the you in the movie said so. I assumed you'd like it if I did come in real life too."

It's then that she gets a flashback of the scene, how pure and how heartfelt it was.  _When the time comes that I do cry, you better come help me_. Tears prickle her eyes, and Yuko returns in his embrace, her arms wrapping around his waist as she buries her face into his chest, finally crying her heart out, after keeping it all inside since earlier. His heart hurt, hearing her muffled sobs, but he keeps strong, his arms wound around her still, hands stroking her arms and hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here," he whispers, his lips pressed slightly against her temple. She cries more, and he repeats, just to make sure she knows. "I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
